schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Basketball
The Teams There are 30 teams in the NBA, and there is at least 180 games in the season. Caverliers Lebron James is better than Kobe. Lebron averages over 25 points per game. This man is unstopable. No one can hold him.He's an mj and Magic Johnson in the making.Lebron should of been in the dunking contest because he is one of the best dunkers in the NBA.Lebro was named 2003-04 NBA Rookie of the Year becoming the first Cavalier and youngest player to ever receive the award. Cavaliers Denver Nuggets This is dominating the game because they won at least 7 to 8 games in a row. They are really making the after those wins on the road. Nuggets The 76ers In 2004-05 they picked up [ http://www.nba.com/playerfile/chris_webber/index.html?nav=pageChris Webber] on the team. Now Iverson has some help in the back court. But he still is averaging 29.1 points a game. But the team still kinda loses some games here and there. But I think by now they could make the playoffs. Sixers La Lakers In 2004-05 they didn't do what people thought they should, because Shaq was now on the East. Kobe doesn't have any help from the other players. I think they need a new coach, trade some players, and try to find players that will help Kobe. Lakers Best in the NBA A lot of people have a favorite player for every position. Which is your favorite for each of these positions? We will review some of the best players in the National Basketball Association in this article. Center Shaqis a great center and can score on anybody including Yao Ming. Power Forward Kevin Garnett is the best power forward in the NBA and he can score anywhere in the paint. Kevin Garnett Small Forward My favorite Small forward is Carmelo Anthony. He recently won MVP in the Rookie games and he's trying to lead his team to the play-offs. Shooting Guard My favorite shooting guard has to be Kobe Bryant. Kobe is a great shotter and he can shot anywhere on the court and he proved that by shooting a three right in Penny Hardways face. Kobe Point Guard Steve Nash is one of the best point guards because he's leading the leauge in assist this year and he makes players around him better. Steve Nash Referee's job Referee's play a major roll in the game of basketball.They have to pay very close attention and spot out every single fault that the players make.When they see a fault they blow their whislte and the game is on hold for a mintue.In basketball these are called "calls". Common calls In basketball there are a bunch of calls that the referee 's are supposed to call whenever they see them occur.These are some of the most common calls you'll hear referee's call in a basketball game. NBA Finals Who will make it to the NBA finals in 2005? Well there are a lot of choices. In the western conference teams are the Spurs,Suns and The Super Sonics. There are a lot of good players on that team. They have two all-stars Tim Duncan and Emanu Ginobili. Ginobili his hot with the outside shot and Tim is the master on the paint. They also have Tony Parker who's doing good as well. On Phonix they have a squad of players. They have Steve Nash who is a great shooter and passer, then we have Quintin Richardson who's hot from behind the arc, we also have Shawn Marion who's a good shooter and we have a great power forword Amare Stodimire who is good with his dunks and his scoring on the paint. on the Super Sonics have good people. They have two all-stars Ray Allen and Rashard Lewis . Ray Allen is a pure shooter from almost anywhere, and Rashard is a good shooter on the paint and on the field. Category: East Side Community High School, NYC